The Akatsuki with Vocaloid Songs
by gothicangel0827
Summary: The Akatsuki team are soon in diffrent situations when they are placed in Vocaloid Songs :3
1. Daughter of Evil

**Chapter 1-**

**Daughter of Evil**

A small child winced as she scrapped her hand across a silver rose's stem. A thorn had cut her finger and now small pearls of blood dripped onto the beautiful silver rose, standing slightly higher than a small black rose beside it.

"Mommy…!" The child called out to see a woman with blue hair rush towards her.

"Shhh…" Her mother picked her up and placed the child into her full grown lap. Soon a faint blue light surrounded the blue haired woman's right hand as she started to heal her daughter's small hand. The child whimpered and she looked up to see her mom with her silver ringed eyes.

"Mommy…?" The child asked weakly.

"Yes, honey?" The woman answered.

"Why do roses have thorns?" The child asked meekly. The woman soon became to think of a way to explain to her child with out confusing her. She looked back into her rose garden to see the silver rose, the black rose, a yellow rose, a red rose, and a black and red rose. The woman soon thought of a story and she brushed ginger colored hair out of her child's eyes before saying is a sing-song voice,

'_Long, long ago in another place,_

_An evil kingdom who no person dared to face,_

_And the ruler was a girl so mean,_

_A tiny little princess of only age 14…'_

A silver haired girl sat at a throne as she sighed and stood. She lifted her black and silver dress as she slowly walked down the steps. She soon came to a large door and opened it, past the door was a hallway where picture after picture littered the hallway

'_So many furniture littered her abode…'_

As her quiet foot steps filled the halls her petite footsteps were soon met by a man's footsteps. She turned he head slightly to see a boy with black hair holding a tray covered in a black cloth. She turned back around and waved a finger in the air to show that the servant had to follow her. She continued walking and soon they reached a table. They both stopped at the table and the servant put the light tray down and lifted the cover with care. Beneath it was a beautiful piece of chocolate cake that she raised the silver fork to take a bit of. Almost as soon as it entered her mouth, she lifted a napkin to her mouth and gagged the piece of chocolate down. She looked away in disgust and only using her hand, called the servant to take away the plate. He did so and he left the princess in silence.

'_A loyal servant who's likeness surely showed…'_

She strode over to a decorated window and looked out side to see a white horse gleaming in the sunlight.

'_A beautiful horse named Josephine …'_

A sadistic smile crossed her face for an instant before it was gone. Without looking at it she opened a large box and grabbed most of what was inside. She drew back her hand and looked at the jewels, silver, and gold pieces that were in her small hand. She smiled before she threw them into the air and twirled down as if it was raining riches.

'_All of the riches is what she had claimed,'_

She looked at the floor and then back to the box that once held the things most people in her country would kill for. Inside was nothing except a black watch with a flower molded on the lid. She sighed before she tossed it across the room.

'_If the money lacks, that's no fearful thing…'_

Soon the door creaked open and her servant walked in. He noticed the watch and picked it up and stuffed it into his pocket. He bowed to the princess before two men entered the room holding a woman with midnight black hair.

'_Just take it from those who you dangle on a string…'_

The girl shook free of the guard's grasp before grabbing a hidden dagger from her belt and charged towards the silver haired princess.

'_To all of those who wanna bring me down…'_

The silver haired girl looked up from her box of jewels to see the black haired girl had blood red eyes.

'_You'll just tidy up my gown…!'_

A giant slapping sound was heard and the black haired girl fell to her knees. The princess looked at the helpless girl with shining purple eyes as a creepy smile was plastered onto her face.

"_Now, bow to me!"_

The princess called out as the girl was escorted away with tears streaming down the poor girl's cheeks. The girl muttered something but was ignored by the princess and the servant. The servant walked over to the girl and grabbed her waist and hand, as she put her empty hand onto the servant's shoulder. They started to twirl and dance around the room as cooks and other servants entered the room and started to set up dinner for the princess.

"_Evil flowers,"_

Both of the children sang as the servants clapped twice.

"_Steadily bloom,"_

The servants clapped once again.

"_But the weeds who feel they want to stay,"_

Now only the princess was singing as the servant twirled her.

"_You'll just die and feed me the same anyway…"_

The black haired servant dipped the princess as the other servants clapped twice before leaving the room.

(Princess's POV)

"Princes Hidan, please wait!" I pouted as I looked back to see my servant running through the crowd to catch up with me.

"Kakuzu, if you keep making me wait, I'll send you back to the castle for you to wait. If we waste any more time, we might not see him…" I said looking away into the distance. I looked down at the clothes I was wearing. They were Kakuzu's clothes but they fitted nicely. The sleeves were nice, and the pants were long enough to cover my legs. I also wore a hat to cover my short silver hair.

'_The princess held a love for a man,'_

I spotted a red head in the crowd and I instantly knew it was him.

I took a few calming breaths before I thought, 'Okay…all you have to do is walk up to him and ask for his hand in marriage…It shouldn't be too hard right?'

I took a few steps towards him as I started to call out, "Saso-…ri…" The words died on my lips as a beautiful blonde ran up next to him and hugged his arm.

'_Of red who wasn't much of her fan…'_

Sasori turned to face the unknown woman and she looked back. She had beautiful, sparkling blue eyes and then she looked over to Kakuzu's direction and smiled with stunning white teeth.

'_Of yellow who eyes shown like a pearl.'_

I only felt two things at that moment, hatred and betrayal.

I grabbed my servant's sleeve and dragged him home. But once inside the castle I had to let my anger out on something so seeing the neatly decorated table in the middle of the entry I stomped over to it and grabbed one end and I flipped it over, making the vases and pictures smash.

'_The princess knew this and was filled with rage,'_

I rushed up the stairs and through curtains to get into my room. Inside I jumped on my large, silk bed cried into one of my large silver pillows.

Eventually I stopped crying and as I was in front of my mirror cleaning my mascara streaks off of my face I called my closest servant, Kakuzu, into my room.

'_She called her minister locked in her cage'_

I looked at him through the mirror and I looked down. I brought my hand up and smashed the mirror.

'_And said in a soft voice, not meant to be heard,'_

Still looking down I nearly whispered,

"_Make sure the yellow country is badly stirred…"_

Soon Kakuzu left and I was left in silence. I slowly walked out of my bedroom and entered the hallway I slowly walked towards a large window and looked out, in the distance I could see bright flame devouring the yellow country.

'_Houses of the people were burned to the ground'_

I could hear small screams in the distance and they all came to me in one big word: 'Why?'

'_Voices of the people will no longer make a sound,'_

I blocked out the screams and flames and ran away from the window, I ran into the first door I found and slid against the door, I leaned my head against the door as I thought, 'Shut up...! If you want to blame someone for your country's loss, blame that whore, Deidara!'

'_The people who had suffered so much pain, didn't get pity from the one who had slain,'_

Soon a bell entered my ears and I looked up to look at the clock. It was 3 o'clock and I said cheerful as Kakuzu walked in with a tray,

"_Oh, it's time for tea."_

Kakuzu placed the tray down on the table next to my throne and I sat in it as he poured me tea into a silver and white tea cup as I started to hum,

'_Evil flowers,_

_Steadily bloom,_

_With an array of bloodied doom,_

_Oh how the rose was very refined,_

_Its thorns had driven its garden decline.'_

(No One's POV)

Sasori watched in horror as Deidara's village collapsed. He turned and ran until he came to a well. He only stopped to get a drink of water but using the fire behind him to see better he saw silky blonde hair drift to the top. And as an explosion went off above him, he could see the water was shallow enough to see his Deidara lying at the bottom with blood staining the water red. Sasori gasped as tears started to flow down his check. He turned and ran away from the well and towards someone he knew would help.

He soon came to a bar in the black and red country. It started to rain but he opened the door to see a woman with red eyes sitting at the counter. She held a glass of liquor in her hand but she cast a glance towards Sasori as he walked up to her.

"Will you help me defeat the princess of silver?" Sasori asked loud enough for everyone in the bar to look at him in surprise.

'_To defeat the princess was no easy task,'_

The girl gulped down the rest of her drink before she slammed the empty glass on the counter in front of her. Casting a look over her shoulders at Sasori she said, "After what that bitch did to me, my family, and my country…I can handle taking her down a notch…"

Soon a man with brown hair and two red marks on his face stood up and said, "Count me in…My family lived in the country of yellow and I want revenge…!"

A woman with pink hair also stood up and said, "The two men that I loved were taken from me by the princess… I'm in 100%..."

A man with silver hair and one closed eye said, "My best friend died in that war, trying to protect the girl he loved, so I'm going to join you!"

Soon people all around the bar and town started joining in and people even came from the Sasori's land of red.

'_But the people could no longer wear their masks…'_

Sasori held out his hand to the new girl he met and said, "I'm Sasori, I'm going to be your second in command."

'_Like a flock of birds they were led by,'_

The girl with black hair and red eyes was now wearing silver armor as she took Sasori's hand and started to shake it, "I'm Itachi Uchiha. And I'm going to be in charge of this army…"

'_a red lady mercenary into the night…!'_

The army soon marched to the silver kingdom where they were met by 30 or so guards.

'_All the anger that had built up over the years,'_

Soon everyone drew swords and dashed towards the guards letting all of their anger out on the guards and Itachi felt terrified. She didn't want people that Hidan controlled killed so she looked at Sasori but he had nothing in his eyes. No sadness, no pity, no happiness…just anger. Just like them….the army that Itachi and Sasori created to take down one girl…not 30 or more innocent men….

'_Now consumed them without any fears…'_

Itachi turned his head once again to look at the army Sasori and she created. They had the last guard on his knees.

'_but the army was battered from the yellow war,'_

Itachi had to look away as a man with a cigarette chopped off the man's head.

'_Their attacks were not much of a chore.'_

Soon Itachi came to her senses as Sasori held her wrist and led their army into the castle's garden. There a beautiful horse ran away in fright as the doors squeaked open and several servants stepped out with their hands up.

'_Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court'_

Itachi watched lazily as two men checked the servants before he let them go, letting them run through the gates and out into the world.

'_and servants ran away as time was short,'_

Soon Itachi dashed inside the castle and came to two large doors. Itachi quietly opened the door and hid behind a curtain just as she heard, "It's alright, we are twins, no one will notice…"

Soon a boy with a brown ponytail appeared in the room and he called out, "The princess is in here!"

Then a boy with a cloak came out of the room and out into the hall just before Itachi, Sasori, and their army entered the throne room. There they saw the princess, coming down the stairs step by step. Soon Sasori's anger flared as he lunged at the girl.

'_little woman princess will not pose a fight,'_

Itachi grabbed Sasori's hand and she shook her head. Sasori calmed himself down a bit before Sasori placed his sword at the silver haired girl's throat.

'_and she was captured into the night…!'_

Princess Hidan looked down at the sword that was slightly stained red before looking back at the red headed man with cold, harsh eyes while saying sternly,

"_What a disrespectful man!"_

Itachi placed her sword at the right side of Hidan's neck while Sasori slid his sword to Hidan's left side of her neck. Both Sasori and Itachi grabbed one of the girl's hands and held them behind her back. Hidan on the other hand was smiling slightly while she hung her head low. And in a small voice she whispered slowly,

"_Evil flowers,"_

Itachi and Sasori dragged the helpless girl out into the courtyard of the castle and when the rest of Itachi's army saw the princess they cheered and started to throw things at the small girl while she continued whispering,

"_Steadily Bloom…"_

A few minutes later the army took the girl to the prison in the poor town. As Itachi led the girl down the hall people in other cells started whistling at Hidan and tearing at her clothes. By the time Itachi led Hidan to the cell the skirt of the dress was gone leaving Hidan in her white pants. When Hidan sat down on the bench of the cell she could feel Itachi's eyes on her. She look up to see Itachi looking at her with red eyes while Itachi asked, "…Why…?" Hidan looked away with saddened eyes and after a few moments of silence Itachi left Hidan in the cell. Hidan took off the rest of the tattered dress that left her with a white baggy tank top. She licked her dry lips before whispering,

"_With an array of funest doom,"_

Hidan looked out of the barred window to see a silver rose bush with a small puddle below it. One of the roses shed a pedal and Hidan watched as the silver pedal floated slowly through the air and into the puddle that made a ripple in the water. Hidan felt a tear fall down her check as it splashed on the dirty floor, Hidan took the black flower out of her hair and looked at it as a tear splattered on it as she said in a quiet voice,

"_How the paradise she made for herself, caused the demise of her evil reign."_

Hidan woke up just before sunrise as she pulled out a music box and opened it as it showed two figures standing in front of each other holding their hands against each others'. The music box gave off a tune as the girl began to sing in a beautiful voice,

"_Long, long ago in another place,_

_An evil kingdom who no one dared to face,_

_And the rule was a girl so mean,_

_A tiny little princess of age 14…"_

Hidan shut the music box just as the door squeaked open and a man with a high, brown, spiky ponytail extended his hand toward the princess. He led the girl outside into the bright sunlight as a group of angry looking people stood around the yard and people glared at her as she looked at the grey clock that was 4 minutes away from ringing 3 o'clock.

'_She was to be punished at 3 o'clock'_

Hidan's magenta eyes flickered to the giant bell underneath the clock.

'_When the church bells re-sounded a tock'_

The boy led Hidan to a platform in front of the clock tower Hidan clasped her hands to notice that she dropped the music box at Itachi's feet.

'_The person that was once royalty'_

Hidan only looked at the music box as the boy took her to a guillotine.

'_Was now bored in jail with no loyalty…'_

Soon Hidan's ears picked up the slight noise of the bells ringing, indicating that it was 3.

'_At the time that eventually came,'_

Hidan blocked out the bell's chimes as she slightly opened her eyes. Her eyes widened in shock as a person with a brown cloak pushed people aside to get closer to the platform.

'_The church bells to her sounded rather lame,'_

Hidan smiled at the person before looking at the clouds above them. A tear rolled down the cloaked person's face as rain started to fall from the sky.

'_Without looking at the faces of the crowd'_

Hidan closed her eyes slightly.

'_She said with eyes in a shroud,'_

"_Oh, it's time for tea…"_

Soon the blade came down and the head came from the body with a 'thunk' as it hit the floor of the platform. Itachi heard a snapping noise as she looked down to see that she stepped on a music box causing one of the figures to lose their head. The cloaked person raised their hands to their face as they wiped away tears. They felt a tap on their shoulder as Sasori handed them a black pocket watch with a rose engraved into it. The cloaked figure smiled as they clasped the watch in their hand along with a bottle. But the cloaked figure, Sasori, and Itachi had to look away as people started to sing,

"_Evil Flowers,_

_Steadily bloom,_

_With an array of colorful doom,_

_Now the people speak of her without a second thought,_

_That daughter of evil has received what she sought."_

Tears started to fall out of the small child's eyes as her blue haired mother wiped them away while saying, "Nina, honey, what's wrong?"

Nina sniffed and said, "Why…Why did they have to kill her?"

Then a man with ginger hair walked in and said, "Konan? What's wrong with Nina?"

"Nothing Pein…It's just I had to tell her a story…" Konan said as she picked out their daughter and rocked her.

"Why couldn't they just lock her up?" The child said as she continued to cry.

"Because the princess let her anger take control of her actions…" Konan said as she took Nina towards her bedroom. Konan placed the girl into her bed and tucked her in.

"But that's not the end of the story…" Konan continued as she sang,

"_You are my princess,_

_I'm your servant._

_Destiny divided pitiful twins._

_If it's to protect you,_

_I will even become evil."_

**Bleh…I hate how this chapter turned out…it too f-ing long! Without this thing at the bottom it's 3,442 words I think… Anyway… I took the term 'Zombie Twins' to a whole new level… And why I made Deidara, Hidan, and Itachi girls is because it fits the story better… Wow I made Hidan way more bitchy than I wanted to…anyways… REVIEW! OR YOU GET NO SERVANT OF EVIL WITH KAKUZU! ROAR!**


	2. Servant of Evil

**Chapter 2-**

**Servant of Evil**

**(Kakuzu's POV)**

_**I sat in a too tall of a chair with my legs hanging over the edge. I looked over to the similar chair next to mine to see my younger, silver-haired, twin sitting in the chair with her legs crossed as she was looking at her hands placed in her lap. She noticed me and looked over; she gave me a warm smile before I grinned back at her. I looked back out towards the crowd who were here for our 4**__**th**__** birthday.**_

"_**Do you see them?" A girl squealed from the crowd.**_

"_**I know! They are so adorable!" Another female voice squealed.**_

"_**Hey," A third female said quietly. I strained my ears and caught the woman continuing, "I hear that they can even use those special jutsus…"**_

_**The first woman gasped and the second one said, "You mean they can use Zonbi line of jutsus?"**_

"_**Mhm…" The third girl said, "The elder boy can already use the transformation jutsu, while the girl…well… she has trouble reading the scrolls…"**_

_**I chuckled to myself slightly. Jutsus aren't something that is taken lightly in this world. Only the people of high standings can use them, let alone at a young age.**_

"_**They are just simply adorable, Eiji!" Another female squealed from the other side of the room. I looked over to see my father and young cousin.**_

"_**I know, I know they will go far in life, Hidan will be gorgeous and strong, while Kakuzu will be a wonderful…" My father's last words drifted into the crowd of talking people so I didn't get to hear the rest of his sentence.**_

'_We were born under high expectations,'_

_**Soon a lively bell's chime entered the ballroom and everyone looked out to see the silver bell in the grey clock tower was ringing, indicating it was 3 o' clock: signaling the official start of the party.**_

'_The bells of the church blessed us,'_

_**Soon my mother and father came up the stairs, father holding mother's hand up slightly in a loving way. They soon came to stand beside us; father next to Hidan and mother by me. Father cleared his voice loudly and the room instantly shushed.**_

'_For selfish adult's reasons,'_

**Everyone stared at my father as he said, "My lovely wife and I have made a important decision. We only need one heir to our throne. Not two. So after many days, weeks even, my wife and I had to make a hard decision. We decided that Hidan will grow up strong enough to rule the country of silver and black! But Kakuzu will be there with support as Hidan's servant to work for his younger sibling for the rest of his life…!"**

'Our futures were ripped in two.'

(9 years later)

I walked past two boys whispering about my sibling. I ignored them and continued towards the throne where my sister sat at staring at the crowd with a bored expression on her face.

'_Even if the whole entire world becomes your enemy,'_

I walked over to her with my tray that held her glass of pure water.

'_I will still protect you,'_

As Hidan took the glass I leaned down and whispered a funny riddle in her ear. She used her hand to cover her mouth as she held back laughter. I looked at me with a smile and I smiled back before I bowed and took my leave.

'_So just be there smiling and laughing…'_

After the party I was one of the servants on clean up duty and I was using a broom to sweep the dirt on the floor as I felt two small arms wrap around my chest. I spun around to see Hidan hugging my chest smiling contently.

'_You are my princess,'_

I smiled as I patted her head and started combing her silky silver hair back with my fingers.

'_I am the servant,'_

How much would I give up to make sure my father and mother never made that decision? So I could stand by my sibling as her sibling and not as a servant? The answer would be a whole lot.

'_Destiny divided pitiful twins,'_

Soon I felt her breathing level out as I picked her up bridal style and take her to her large room. I placed her on the large, silver bed and started to stare at her. 'We are total opposites…' I thought as I combed her hair back again while singing softly,

"_If it's to protect you, I will even become evil."_

"Princess Hidan, please wait!" I called as Hidan looked back at me with lips in the form of a pout. I ran in front of people as I soon caught up with the princess.

Hidan turned away and said, "Kakuzu, if you keep making me wait for you, I'll send you back to the castle for you to wait. If we waste any more time, we might not see him…" Hidan was wearing my clothes with a long sleeved silver shirt, a black hat to cover her silver hair, and black dress pants.

'_When I visited the neighboring country,'_

I looked at the list of groceries that I needed to pick up for the cooks and my eyes flicked up to see a girl with long blonde hair go up to a small store and buy an apple that she handed to a small child with brown haired tied up in two high pigtails.

'_I happened to see a yellow girl walking in the city,'_

"Saso…ri…" My sister's words died on her lips as the beautiful girl ran up to a boy with flaming red hair and clung onto his arm. The girl looked back for a moment and our eyes met. I felt blood rush to my faces the girl smiled and laughed in my direction, before leaving with the red-haired boy.

'_With her smiling and laughing face, I instantly fell in love.'_

I felt a small, yet strong hand take my arm and drag me all the way to the castle. Once inside Hidan grabbed the table closest to us and flipped it causing the flower vases and pictures on the table to shatter on the floor. Hidan ran up the stairs and into her room crying… I started to go up the stairs when I heard sobs fill the room. I got to Hidan's door when I sat at the side waiting for my younger sibling to stop crying. Soon the sobs stopped and Hidan yelled in a strong voice, "Kakuzu…come here…" I stood up and entered the room. Hidan was at her mirror and in her normal silver and black dress looking at her reflection and not me. She looked down and soon brought her hand up and smashed the mirror while she whispered, "Make sure the yellow country is badly stirred…"

'_But if the princess wishes the girl to be removed,'_

I looked down and smiled sadly as I muttered, "Understood…"

'_I will answer to that,'_

Soon I was wearing my brown cloak and I was on the outside of the yellow country. I walked up behind a tree to see the blonde girl staring at her country that was burning steadily. I shifted my foot and the leaves underneath me rustled. The blonde looked over at me and my eyes widened as she stuck out her hand while she started to cry. "Don't be afraid…" She said as tears started to roll down my cheeks. I fast walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders. I pushed her back until her legs touched the stone walls of a well. Her eyes were full of fear but soon calmed down as she whispered, "Ah…I'm sorry…" I pushed her back farther as she fell down the well and hit the bottom with a 'thunk'. I let a sob pass my lips as tears continued to fall.

'_So why won't these tears stop falling?'_

I walked back to the castle lost in thought. I soon looked up at the stone castle with Hidan looking out the window with an angry yet sad look on her face.

'_You are the princess,'_

I entered the back entrance that led to the kitchen and I threw my cloak over one of the coat hanger and pulled up my tie as one of the cooks, a young man named Tadao who was also one of the warriors, handed me a tray with brown treats and tea on it. I grabbed a towel and put it on my arm as the clock struck 3.

'_I am the servant,'_

I entered the throne room as Hidan went up to sit at the throne.

'_Destiny divided lovely twins,'_

I placed the tray on the table next to Hidan and said,

"_Today's snack is broche."_

She looked up and smiled as she started to hum. I got to work on the tea when I noticed a girl with black hair and red eyes stand outside.

'_You smiled and laughed that was ever so innocent.'_

My eyes widened at a army grew in the distance slamming the wooden gate open to the garden/courtyard of the castle.

'_Before, long the angry towns people,'_

I swallowed as I saw Sasori and the girl with blood red eyes let their army slice through Tadao, the last guard on patrol that night. "Kakuzu, please get away from the window, it's not safe…" Hidan said with a tone of worry in her voice. I looked back at her and pulled a forced smile, "Y-yeah…" She looked down and whispered, "This is my entire fault…! If I didn't send our army to attack the yellow country, I wouldn't have put our country in jeopardy…" I looked at her with wide eyes and said, "No. It's not your fault…!"

'_Will probably over throw us,'_

"It's my fault…" I said. Hidan looked up in shock and I said, "I was supposed to give you advice to rule the country wisely but I put giving in to your orders first."

'_Even if we so rightly deserve this…'_

Soon I came up with a plan and looked down sadly as I gathered my voice.

'_I will still defy them…'_

I looked up quickly and undid the black bow around my neck while I said sternly,

"_Here I will lend you my clothes,"_

I gathered a the same silver shirt and black pants that Hidan borrowed and handed them to her and when she was finished putting taking off her dress I put it on with my white pants and white tank top on with it. She put on the clothes and I draped my brown cloak around her shoulders. I clipped it together with a metal rose and I grabbed her hand as I put my watch in her hand.

"_Wear this and escape immediately."_

I did a few hand seals before a cloud of smoke surrounded me and left me with silver hair and violet eyes. I took the silver crown from her head along with her black rose and placed them in my hair and on top my head. I hugged her tightly before saying,

"_It's alright, we are twins, no one will notice…"_

I pulled her brown hood up and pushed her towards the curtains when a man called out, "The princess is in here!" She left the room and I slowly walked down the steps as the man with red hair lunged at me only for the black haired girl to pull him back and shake her head. He calmed himself before he put the sword at my neck. I looked down and then back up quickly as I said, "What a disrespectful man!"

'_I am the princess,'_

I looked past them to see Hidan look back and for two men to lead her out.

'_You are a fugitive.'_

I sighed as I began to whisper the paragraph you created.

'_Destiny divided sad twins.'_

I walked down the hall with the girl now named Itachi. We soon got to the cell and half of my sister's dress was already gone. I sat down bench and Itachi stared at me. I looked up and she looked at me with confused eyes while she said, "…Why…?" I looked away quickly and she left. I pulled off the rest of the tattered dress and threw it to the side. I licked my lips and continued whispering.

'_If you are proclaimed as evil,'_

My eyes flickered to the window next to me and I stared as the rose bush outside. One of the roses shed a beautiful petal as it made the water ripple in the puddle below it. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and splatter on the floor as I thought, 'How sad…I'm a wilting rose…' I took the black rose out of my hair and held it in my hands. Another tear rolled down my cheek and splattered on the rose's petals. I continued whispering as I fell asleep.

'_Then I have the same evil blood running through my veins…"_

I woke up to see that the sun hasn't even risen yet. From the pocket of my white pants I grabbed a black and silver music box. I open it to see two figures standing still with their hand touching. And although my lips were singing some thing different, my mind sang,

'_A long time ago, in a certain place,_

_Evil people lived in a kingdom._

_And there ruling over all at the throne,_

_Was my very cute sibling.'_

A boy led me outside for me to find people glaring at me. I didn't care though…

'_Even if the entire world is your enemy…'_

I was led to a platform where I stood still until two men brought a heavy looking guillotine. The boy led me over to it and I climbed up the stairs until I was forced on my knees.

'_I will protect you.'_

The clock struck 3 and my neck was placed between the two wooden boards as I looked out into the crowd to see Hidan rushing towards the platform I was on. But luckily she stopped running when I smiled at her.

'_So be there smiling and laughing…!'_

Soon the blade came down and my vision went black.

'_You are the princess,_

_I am the servant,_

_Destiny divided pitiful twins._

_If it's to protect you,_

_I will become evil.'_

I don't know why but then I was by my crying sister's side while I whispered in her ear,

'_If only we could be reborn,_

_I would defiantly like to play with you again.'_

Then I disappeared and the music box I dropped at Itachi's feet started to play a calming tune that made everyone quiet down.

Nina looked at Konan as she started crying again.

"Nina you have to understand…Kakuzu-san gave his life in order to keep his younger sister alive…Sometimes in life you have to make these choices…" Konan said, whispering soothing words.

"But how could the story end there?" The child asked.

"There is more, but tomorrow you have school so you need to go to bed." Konan said, kissing her child's head. The child whined but let Konan turn off the light, egger to for tomorrow to come so her mother could tell her the rest of the story.


End file.
